


Your Hair Isn't Symmetrical, But Our Hearts Are

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Boy? Girl? Idfk, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't what the hell Crona is, M/M, That's why I put M/M just in case, YOLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: Death The Kid is a sucker for symmetry. All he wants is perfection. However when he meets Corona, a shy, asymmetrical pink haired, gender confusing person around his age, he soon becomes a sucker for the uneven haired fella.In the mean time, Maka and Soul are discovering what it means to have attraction to someone so different, and not what you're used to.





	1. Chapter 1

Kid stood facing the dark shadows in front of him as he heard a series of scared pants for breath while holding his two guns at his sides.  
He looked around at the once perfectly even building he had now destroyed by firing so many shots. 

"Such a shame. All this hard work for perfection now destroyed by someone who appreciated it. And for what? A stupid little-" Kid stopped speaking as his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Stepping out of the darkness surrounding him came a limping adolescent. Pink hair, long, black and white, masculine kimono and huge eyes pleading for help.

Kid froze, obviously noticing the hair. Not because of the color but because of the way it was cut. So uneven, so unbalanced, so imperfect....that it was....perfect?

"H-help me.." The pink haired feminine boy muttered before dropping to the floor, knocked out cold.

Kid standing still blinked quickly, dropped his guns, and ran to the weak body in front of him and knelt down.  
He shook the body for an answer but only got a small groan.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's okay, you're going to be okay just wake up!" Kid screamed.

The eyes belonging to the almost lifeless person in front of him slowly opened half way, along with their mouth. But before something could be said the door slammed open. 

"KID!" Maka yelled. 

"MAKA DAMMIT." Yelled Soul running in after her.

"Help me get him...well her....ugh! Help me get them somewhere safe!" Kid shouted at Maka and Soul.

They rushed to his side and quickly and Soul, with the help of Kid scooped up the pink haired boy while Maka grabbed Kid's guns. She knew right away they weren't Liz and Patty so they couldn't find their own ways home.

And with that, they rushed to Maka and Soul's place to get their new friend resting safely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I called Crona a boy. It's easier for me. I call Croan they too. So eh.

The sun breathed heavily as it rose.  
The light beams crept into the dark room earning a discomforted groan for the aching pink haired body attempting to sleep. The eyes of the pink haired person soon opened slowly. They winced at the sunlight and soon felt the pain of a headache pounding in their head. After rubbing their temples for a moment they heard the faint whispers of a group of people in another room. After looking around a bit the pink haired boy became a bit panicked. They didn't know where they were or how they had gotten there. While trying to remember what had happened the night before, they jumped at sound of a small knock at the door.

"Uh..h-hey? Are you awake yet? Can I come in?" A male's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Quickly the fearful boy covered himself with the blanket and spoke.

"C-come in."

The door opened and in stepped a pale skinned boy dressed in black, and a small amount of white. Matching his hair. The boy staring at the darkly dressed figure soon remembered a small image of the night before. Before blacking out they remembered hearing someone address this person as Kid. So they assumed it was what he went by.

"Uhm, hi. I uh I hope you're feeling a little better. You blacked out and well I made sure you were safe...Crona right?" Kid questioned.  
"Me and the others...found information on you..." Kid spoke quickly realizing knowing the person's name right away sounded creepy.

"Y-yeah...it's Crona." The pink haired boy nearly whispered.

"Well, then Crona, uhm I'm Death...Death The Kid. But you can call me Kid.. Are you by any chance hungry? Maka makes decent food.. So if you-" Kid tried stepping closer but stopped when Crona shifted away with a scared look on their face. 

"Woah, woah hey Crona, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Kid stepped forward slowly. "I just wanted to help you in case you were hurting or something." 

"I'm sorry, people just...scare me." Crona again nearly whispered and looked down.

"I understand, but I can assure you we won't do you any harm." Before Crona could look up and respond, Kid was standing in front of them. Making their face match their hair. 

Kid reached out a hand offering to help the shy boy to his feet. 

Crona slowly reached and placed their hand in Kid's. They put their legs over the edge of the bed and lifted themself with Kid's help before losing balance and stumbling into Kid making them both fall.

A white haired boy with sharp teeth, and a girl with long straight pigtails ran in. Crona assumed the girl was Maka but had no idea who sharp teeth was. 

"Woah, Kid, not in my room eh? Plus you just met the person!" Sharp teeth shouted.

"Soul shut up, I'm sure they just tripped doing.....what were you guys doing?" Maka asked.

Death got up quickly, and pulled Crona up. "Hey I was just helping him up! And he lost his balance. The poor guy is weak and hurting. Now help me get him to the kitchen to eat." 

Crona was confused for a moment. Kid seemed so calm when it was the two of them...but when Maka and Soul came in, he seemed a little on edge. Ask Maka And Soul held up Crona and helped walk him out of the room, Kid was fixing his attire. His shirt had seemed to have become crooked in the fall. 

"Jesus you're no help Kid." Soul yelled.

"Think what you will Soul. I have no concerns on how you view me." Kid simply responded.

Yeah, Kid was a lot nicer when alone with them Crona thought. 

As soon as Soul and Maka got to the kitchen, they sat Crona down and Maka began cooking. Kid however remained in the room Crona slept in. And while waiting for food, Crona couldn't help but stare at the door hoping to see the darkly dressed boy. They had no idea why but they wanted to be around him. Even if he seemed rude. 

Kid sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"What the hell Kid?! What are you doing to yourself? First why'd you make sure that pink haired freak was safe?! Why'd you come in here?! Why are you here still?!" Kid spoke to himself and sighed. He laid back and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in the warm space a pink haired boy was previously sleeping in. Maybe his head could clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid woke later with a staring Liz and Patty in front of him.

"Kid what the hell are you doing now?!" Liz yelled.

"Kid? Are you okay?" Patty politely asked.

Kid groaned and rub his eye. "I'm fine, what are you two doing here. We have today off, don't you guys have any fun?" Before Liz an Patty could respond Kid spoke again, being his smug self. "Oh I get it. You guys just can't bare to even think about having fun without me because I am the fun! It all makes sense now. However, even though you two are lost puppies without me, I'm here for an important reason. I can't always lead you two."

Liz was furious. And Patty well, wasn't paying much attention to what Kid was saying so she stood smiling acting as though she heard everything Kid said. 

"Listen you obsessive compulsive disordered freak, believe me, we'd love to have to go a day without babysitting you however Maka called us here to see if you're okay, so you're lucky you even have us to care about you in the slightest!" Yep, Liz was pissed.

"Oh call me what you will, but we all know you truly have the most unbearable attraction to me. Anyways, I'm fine. I just wanted to help out. The person I-...uh Maka and Soul were worried about was brought here and I'm not completely cynical so I stayed. Simple to help." Kid simple shrugged.

"Who are you trying to convince? Us, your yourself? Anyways we know about the weird whatever the hell you guys picked up." Liz replied.

"If you ask me..." Patty spoke "I think Crona's kinda cute."

Kid's face heat a bit. "WHY NOT STOP DROOLING OVER HIM AND GO HOME." 

"Woah, someone's jealous." Laughed Liz.

"JEALOUS?!?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!?! ESPECIALLY OF PATTY!?!?" Retorted Kid.

"Whatever, you're okay right? Nothing too bad going on in your delusional head? Cause we'd like to go." Said Liz boredly.

"I'm perfectly content thank you." Kid calmed down.

As Liz and Patty were exiting the room, Crona was about to enter. After shying waving at the two guns, Crona walked inside.

"W-who are they?" Crona asked.

"My guns, my weapons, my luggage." Kid answered.

"Oh I see...I wish I knew how to shoot...looks fun." Crona stared at the floor.

"Well, I mean...I wouldn't mind showing you how if you wanted...maybe teach you some...?" Kid was trying hard to speak normally. 

Crona's face lit up immediately. "Really?! You'd do that for me?!" It was the loudest Crona had been around Kid and yet still couldn't be heard behind the thin walls. 

Kid smiled. "Of course. It'd be no trouble. I don't know how long you'll be staying here but I do know I will be here to keep you company."

Crona smiled. "I really appreciate that...really. I can't wait to start."

They stood in a comfortable yet awkward silence for a bit.

"Oh my bad you must need to use the restroom or something, I will leave you to it." Kid stuttered.

Kid started for the door and Crona went to the restroom. As Kid shut the door he slid down it with his back against the wood. He wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, Kid, you've been here since way early yesterday morning, honestly, you don't have to stay. Me and Soul can help Crona. It's no big deal." Maka spoke to Kid.

"Speak for yourself flat-chest." Yelled Soul from the other room. 

Two exact seconds later Maka chop happened. 

"Anyways, as I was saying. Crona is in good hands. You look tired. And Death is probably worried about you." Maka explained. 

Kid wanted to deny his exhaustion and stay, but did not want to seem desperate, or as though he had some sort of obsession with the pink haired person in the other room.

"Alright. I know when I'm not needed. I'll see you losers later." Kid said while walking out the door. 

As soon as the door shut behind Kid, Crona came out of the room. 

"Uhm....M-Maka.... why am I here..... I shouldn't be here...... you guys could be in...... danger." Crona said softly. 

"Hey, you shouldn't be worried. We're trained to deal with danger. And you seem to need help. Kid was worried about you. Which must be serious because that never happens for him." 

"Yeah, don't worry weird... pink....dude....chick.... whatever you are. We just want to help." Soul said waking to the side of Maka. 

"O-okay....uhm do you mind if I have..... something to eat......if not that is okay. It's okay. Forget I said anything actually." Crona freaked.

"Hey calm down, we can get you something to eat. That's no problem. Make assured Crona.

*****************************

After feeding their new temporary roommate, Soul and Maka talked at the table while Crona showered. 

"Soul..... why do you have to call me names.... in front of everyone......" Maka asked.

"What do you mean. I don't do it in front of everyone." Soul tried to defend himself.

"Yes you do! You..... sigh never mind. Forget I brought it up." Maka tried laughing it off. 

"Whatever, you don't have to listen to me, Maka. Plus they're just jokes" 

"I said forget it, Soul." Maka went to her room and slammed the door. 

Soul leaned back in his chair and rubbed his head, before getting up to knock on Maka's door.

He knocked gently and spoke the same. "Maka.... look open the door. I need to talk to you"

No answer.

"Maka you know I'm not afraid to break open this door."

Still no answer.

"Maka-" Soul checked the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He opened the door to find Maka laying down, sobbing, holding her pillow.

Soul quickly walked to Maka's bed and climbed on. Soul had seen Maka cry a few times before. Last time was in her bed like this time. And like last time Soul just wasted to hold her. Yet never had the courage to. But this time he knew he needed to do this.

Soul carefully scooped Maka in his arms and cradled her in his lap. As he started rocking back and forth Maka spoke quietly.

"Soul...." 

"Maka....."

A knock at the door makes them jump, and makes Maka hurry out of Soul's warm hold.

"Maka.......does Soul want his room back? I feel bad for taking it and having him sleep on the couch." Crona asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes he do-" Maka cut Soul off as he was about to ask for his room back.

"He won't care." Maka yelled.

Soul looked at Maka with an annoyed glare.

"He...She..They need a comfortable room..." Maka.tried explaining.

************************* 

Soul was getting blankets ready to sleep on the couch again when Maka walked slowly to him.

"........You know....... you can..... sleep in my room....... on my bed if you want.......... at the foot....of.course." Maka whispered.

Soul looked to the couch, and then to Maka and dropped his blankets and started towards Maka's room. 

As Maka walked in she grabbed her pajamas. 

"Do you mind?" Maka asked.

"Not at all." Soul smirked. 

Maka smacked Soul so he'd turn around allowing her to change. Afterwards Soul stripped to his underwear.

"You have to be kidding me." 

"What? This is how I sleep. You should be excited to sleep in the same room as shirtless me." Soul smirked again.

Maka got into her bed followed by Soul laying at the end.

After thirty minutes of quiet, Soul spoke quietly.

"Maka...."

"Yeah Soul......."

"I'm sorry.... you know.... about today........I didn't know it actually hurt you.................I just.... you just...... always seem more pissed off... rather than upset by it..... I'm sor-" Soul was cut off.

"Just...don't worry about it Soul. I'm fine. Honestly. I overreacted. In fact you're right... "

Suddenly Maka was under Soul. Scared, she couldn't speak. 

"Shut up Maka. I'm not right and you know it." Soul quietly said so close to Maka's face.

As small tears started welling up in Maka's eyes she spoke.

"Hold me."

And with that, Soul was holding Maka from behind, breathing in her scent as one hand was around her waist while the other stroked her hair. 

Maka spoke quietly once more.

"Soul..." 

"Yes Maka..." Soul replied.

"I....I... never mind...... it's stupid." Maka started shutting down.

"No no no, tell me Maka.

"No..."

"Now."

Silence. 

More silence. 

"I love you." Maka blurted out.


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you." Maka blurted out.

Maka braced herself for a complete freak out. She tensed and squeezed her eyes shut.

Instead of a freak out Maka heard a soft whisper in her ear.

"I love you too."

Maka froze and opened her eyes shocked.

"W...wha-" Maka was interrupted.

"I said I love you Too, Maka." Soul repeated.

Soul had no expression displayed on his face until he heard sniffling. His eyes widened and he pulled Maka to face towards him and when he did, he saw her eyes watering. He looked from her watering eyes to her chapped lips to her eyed once again and finally settled his glance on her lips and slowly leaned in, closing his eyes and raising his hand to Maka's jaw and cupped it. She breathed quietly and slowly not daring to make a single move in fear of stopping the white haired boy from kissing her.  
Not wanting to wait for his lips to touch hers any longer, she leaned in and closed the remaining gap resulting in his breath becoming shaky. They both sunk into the kiss and refused to stop the slow, sweet rhythm.  
After a few minutes of lazy, yet sweet kissing, Soul pulled Maka's lip between his sharp teeth and bit softly. Maka couldn't deny it made her feel something but she also couldn't deny that she wasn't ready to go further than kissing. Plus even though it was gentle the bite stung a little. 

"Hmph...Soul..." Maka quietly stuttered.

"Don't worry Maka, I wouldn't go any further unless I was sure you were ready."

"Thanks Soul..."

After the small talk they had, both Maka and Soul held each other and drifted off to sleep.

***************************************************

 

Meanwhile Crona was in Soul's room quietly scanning the room. 

"There's got to be something going on between them.." 

"Don't say that...it isn't our business.."

"They brought you here, you deserve to know everything."

"They saved me... I don't need to know their life story.."

"How boring." 

Kid came to the apartment and walked in. After all, if youre going to just leave the door unlocked, you're practically inviting everyone in. 

Kid walked quietly through the living room and through the kitchen. He heard a voice from the hall and strolled to the door it was behind. One voice was having a full conversation. 

 

Kid knocked. "Hello? Crona?"

"You should've been more quiet." Kid heard someone whisper harshly. 

"Shh! Uh yes? Come in!" Crona had shouted from the other side.

Kid opened the door to see his beloved, uh, I mean, the pink haired freak he help save. Yeah. Completely platonic. (Not really)

"H-hi Kid."

"Greetings Crona. I heard some...bickering? Going on in here....I everything alright?"

"Oh that! Uh, haha....haha..." Crona began to sweat and get panicked.

"Uh...nevermind...it isn't my business I presume. I just came by to see how you were doing. Are you feeling better?"

Crona responded quietly. "Yes..I'm feeling fine. I think those two are falling in love in there hahahaha."

Crona for a moment was allowing themselves to laugh and gossip if you will. But soon they realized that was inappropriate of themselves. 

"I mean..no, that isn't my business. Forget I said anything. How rude of me."

"I don't think it was rude. If they're in there fondling each other with a guest in the house I would expect the guest to say something." Death was being understandable.

"...I wonder how it feels....t-to fall in love with someone so different..... They're in there...happy, yet so completely....different. How is that....?" 

Kid sighed. "I have no idea. Maybe their teenage hormones just took over." He wanted to play it off cool.

"Right...hormones...yeah...love like that doesn't happen...."

"WELL I MEAN IT VERY WELL COULD IF THERE WAS A SPECIAL CONNECTION BETWEEN THE TWO. BEING DIFFERENT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T WANT SOMEONE WHO ISN'T YOU I MEAN LOVING YOURSELF WOULD BE BORING AND I AM BORED SO MAYBE THAT'S WHY I FEEL SOMETHING FOR YOU OR MAYBE THE NEED TO SAVE YOU WAS WHAT TRIGGERED IT I DON'T KNOW BUT IT COULD VERY WELL HAPPEN I MEAN IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE WHY AM I STILL TALKING I'M GOING TO SHUT UP NOW!"

Crona was taken aback quite a biy by this. They didn't know whether to be frightened or comforted. 

"Yeah I suppose you're ri-....wait....feel something...For me......what....what are you saying......why would someone feel something for me, I'm an evil coward and I am crazy and corrupted and-"

Crona was cut off by lips attachted to theirs. Their eyes widened at the Gothic boy in front of them kissing them.

Crona felt something inside of them...they knew the evil voice would come out and make them do something they didn't want them to do. 

Just as the voice was reaching their throat as involuntary madness rose Crona squeezed their eyes and kissed back. They opened their eyes....no madness....no tears.....no evil voice....what had just happened?

Death stoped the kissed and backed up.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me Crona..I, I didn't mean to force myself on you...I-" 

Crona leaned in and attached their lips once again. Laying back and pulling Kid with them.  
Kid was over Crona not fully laying on the pink haired ball of anxiety, but hovering, scared to move while kissing them slowly. 

They spent the night kissing each other and Death The Kid holding Crona. Kid didn't know what would be next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Should I make Crona like...have a dick or what...lmfao maybe both? I will admit it'd open many doors if Crona and Kid had sexual tension at the dining table. But I don't know comment want you think.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Soul and Maka were up early.

Maka was making breakfast and Soul walked in with a towel around his waist after showering. He sat at the table shurtless and basically pantless. Maka turned to see Soul in his proud appearance. 

"Dah! Soul! Why aren't you wesring anything?!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Sigh....I'm new to this. I didn't expect to see you still almost naked." Maka spoke while serving Soul. 

As she turned to go back to the stove, Soul grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and putting his face in her neck kissing it softly. 

It tickled a bit. "Hehehe, Souuuul. Stoooooop." 

"Do you really want me to stop?" He smiled.

"Ugh." Maka put the pants and spoon down and turned facing Soul. 

"What?" Sould smiled.

"I hate you." Maka smiled and linked her hands around Soul's neck and started to kiss him.  
He kept his hands on her waist but slowly moved to her back to pull her in more. 

As the kiss was getting a little more heated and Maka was close to tounging Soul, someone had walked into the kitchen. 

"Woah, sorry to intrude on your...love making...however this is the kitchen...best to keep that in a bedroom." Kid smirked.

"We weren't doing anything like that Kid." Maka was annoyed. "Wait. Kid? What the hell are you doing here? Why'd you come from the hall?" Maka interrogated him.

When Kid went to open his mouth to start talking, Crona walked out with bed head smiling.

Soul and Makas' eyes widened as they turned to each other then back to the two wierd people who didn't permanently live with them.

"Damn Kid. We bring one girl looking person home and you hump them."

Maka smacked his head. "We aren't implying that! But just...well....what were you doing here....in Crona's room....why does Crona look dazed?"

"It isn't as dirty as you perverts think. I was merely comforting Crona in a way that made them happy, and I ended up staying the night." 

"Crona...did he hurt you.. Or bully you?" Maka asked concerned.

"Oh please Maka. I'm not a complete asshole." Kid defended himself. 

"He didn't hurt me Maka...I think I'm falling for him."

And with that Kid snapped his head to them in surprise. Maka dropped the pan and spoon, and Soul spit out his coffee in a sprinkler mode.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in a long while but I hate leaving things unfinished so I think I'm going to end it within maybe one of two chapters. I thought about smut, but this is just really fluffy in my opinion, smut would ruin it. If you want a smut fic about either ships, let me know. Thank you!

"YOU WHAT?!?!" All three said together.

"Dude, there's plenty of more fish in the sea!" Soul yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kid shot back.

"Guys shut it!" Maka screamed.

Crona stood there taken aback by the shock of the others.

Kid stepped to Crona, who winced a little at Kid's sudden movement. 

"Crona.." Kid reached his arms out.

"Kid.." Crona stepped forward and allowed themselves to be held in his arms.

Maka and Soul looked at each other and stared at the two hugging. 

"Maka." Kid said softly.

Maka shaking her head back to reality replied. "Y-yes Kid?" 

"I want Crona to come with me. I can take care of them."

"But Kid-" Maka was cut off.

"Maka. No buts. I want this. I want them." Kid almost whispered.

"Maka maybe he can care for him...her...that...better than we can. Maybe he can protect them and help them lead a normal life." Soul intervened.

"I...I guess you're right...But Kid...why?" Maka questioned.

"Because." Kid tilted Crona's chin up and leaned in, kissing them deeply, while they eagerly kissed back. "I love them."


End file.
